Independent Love
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno always goes alone to the Fireworks Festival on July 4th. But with the help of the Seigaku Tennis Club senpais, they devise a plan to get Echizen spending his night with her! RyoSaku
1. Part One

July 2, 2007 to July 3, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Thanks to the source of Tomoka, the Regulars find out that Ryuzaki Sakuno always went alone to the fireworks on July 4th. The Seigaku Regulars devise an unknown plan so that Echizen Ryoma must take a stand and spend _his_ July 4th with _her_. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------_  
Part One_  
-----------

* * *

Twelve year old Ryuzaki Sakuno sighed as she took her seat in English Class, stared out the window for a moment, and looked down at her clenched fist. Two red, crinkled Admit One ticket stuck out of her hand. Water began to flood around her eyes and she quickly wiped them off with her school uniform sleeve before burying her head.

Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's closest friend, heard the sobs of the little girl and stared at her with widened eyes. Her eyes continued to follow as her friend stood up and discarded the tickets into the trash bin. When Ryuzaki had gone out of the classroom, the loudmouth tipped over to the wastebasket and retrieved the crushed vouchers, and left the classroom as well.

* * *

"So you're saying that Ryuzaki-chan goes to see the fireworks alone every Fourth of July?" asked the second year, Momoshiro Takeshi, earnestly, inspecting the crumpled pieces of red paper.

"Yea," answered Osakada, nodding her head, "I just realized that when she was holding back her tears in the early morning before class. Then she threw the tickets away and went to the bathroom to clean up probably."

"And your point? Fssshhh…" questioned Kaidoh Kaoru, also a second year, "We do need to practice you know, ffssshhh…"

The freshman nodded her head before bowing, "Gomen, senpai-tachi! Demo, I don't want Sakuno-chan to be alone anymore. She's always cheering us on and being my best friend, I think she deserves something better." All the regulars agreed as the Data Man, Inui Sadaharu, was scribbling furiously in his notebook, talking to himself at the same time.

It was just then Fuji Shusuke, the tensai and sadist, noticed a certain freshman practicing his moves against a wall. He grinned and called everybody to huddle around.

"What are you doing?" asked Tezuka, spotting the lively group, "Everybody, twenty laps!"

"Nya, Tezuka, why are you so harsh?" questioned Kikumaru in a baby voice.

The light shone on his glasses brightly as he said, "thirty laps."

The regulars sighed for a moment before taking their minds off the discussion as they began to run around the courts.

"Sakuno-chan! Matte!" cried her best friend as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Hai, Tomo-chan. Something wrong?" Sakuno replied, asking with worry.

"Do you have anyone to go to the Fireworks with? It's in a week, you know!"

Ryuzaki sighed a moment before answering her question, "No, but I'll be fine alone again this year! You always help me a lot and accompany me everywhere, I just couldn't ask for more." She smiled brightly, but Tomoka could tell she was still depressed inside.

"What about Ryoma-sama?" inquired her friend, as she stared into Sakuno's eyes.

Ryuzaki Sakuno turned a deep, dark red and looked at her feet. Her face was burning as blood rushed to her head. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I think Ryoma-kun has other plans. He's too busy with tennis anyway, so why bother?" The timid girl looked away from her friend, not noticing that suddenly her companion had ran off somewhere.

"Tomo-chan?" piped Sakuno, as she looked everywhere for her, running back to the school. It was just then, at that moment, she had collided with somebody. She wrapped her arms around her petite body and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the hard contact of the ground.

But it never came. However, she felt strong, big arms wrapped around her small and fragile body. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of golden-like feline eyes staring directly.

"Ryuzaki, you should be more careful, and watch where you are going," stated Echizen Ryoma indifferently. She blushed at his statement, her appearance turning to a deep maroon, darker and redder than before.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun. You can let go of me now."

He slowly unraveled his arms and dropped her off to the ground safely. Then the freshman pulled down his Fila cap, tugging it with much force.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

Her eyes widened greatly for a moment, before she gave out a smile, "OK." She picked up her fallen bag and followed him like a puppy.

The walk home was very quiet. As Sakuno looked around the environment, and the green-leafed trees, Ryoma averted his attention to her profile and began to feel a tinge of red crawling up to his face. He gave away a cough before tugging down his cap again.

"Ano-o, arigatou-gozaimasu-u, Ryom-ma-k-kun-n," stuttered the girl, who began to blush again.

"Betsuni," he coldly said.

"Ryoma-kun," she said, trying to start off a conversation, "Why did you stay behind today?"

"Senpai-tachi told me to do a few errands around the school. Took longer than I thought," was his indifferent answer.

"Ah, that's nice. I mean that's, um…I don't know…" Sakuno replied, shaking her head and whimpering slightly of her terrible choice of words. Her hands began to tremble and she mumbled to herself.

At the sight of this, Ryoma smirked. _She's funny. And pretty too. The nice color and shine of her hair, those expressive and colorful eyes, and the lips that…WHAT AM I SAYING?! GOD, MY HORMONES HAVE GONE CRAZY…must be from my baka oyaji…showing me perverted magazines and stuff…damn him, I'll beat the crap out of him when I get home!_

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that somebody was tugging his shirt. He snapped back into reality and heard a part of the sentence, "…my house, Ryoma-kun."

"Ah," answered the boy, as he felt heat steaming off his head. He pulled down his cap and turned to walk away when something sparked him.

"Ryuzaki," interrupted Ryoma as he dug through his pocket, whilst she was unlocking the front door, "Fuji-senpai told me to give these back to you. He said he found them in the trash can or something." On his palm where a pair of vouchers to the Fireworks Festival. The girl blushed at the sight of it and grabbed them back, clenching them in her fist.

"Ja ne, Ryu––" his words were interrupted by a few sobs coming from behind. He whirled around to see the girl crying.

_God, what have I done wrong now?_ thought Ryoma as he sighed and walked towards Ryuzaki.

"What is it?" he asked coldly, trying to sound as sweet as he could. _Pftthh. Dream on – you can't even ask nice to her. BAKA HORMONES! I'M ALREADY ACTING NICE ENOUGH WITH HER BY STAYING BEHIND AND MISSING MY MATCH WITH OYAJI!_

"It-t's-s nothing-g, Ryo-oma-a-k-kun-n. Y-you-u can-n go-o b-back-k h-hom-me no-ow-w." she stuttered and sobbed at the same time, wiping her tears off with her sleeve.

"Well," started Echizen, "I can't leave until you stop crying. Otherwise, Ryuzaki-sensei will blame me. And I've already been in trouble because of you."

Sakuno's eyes widened, and more tears began to spill. "Ryoma-kun no baka!" she cried, flinging the tickets in front of his face as she pushed the door open. She slammed the door right in front of him and was never heard from again.

He blinked, and then gazed at the ground. He found two crumpled pieces of paper on his feet, and he bent down to pick them up. Echizen sighed for a moment before ringing the doorbell. The crying girl slowly opened the door, glaring at him as the water began to flow from her right eye.

"I'm not gonna bite you. And be that way if you want," murmured the freshmen, "I'll come pick you up on the fourth around the evening. So don't be late." He practically shoved something to her face, and her palms opened to accept it.

As he walked away, the creased ticket fluttered down to her palms. She gaped at it, and then brought it close to her chest, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

Outside, there was a buzzing among the bushes. The stranger hiding smiled as something shone brightly, beaming across the way.

---------  
_Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** This is supposed to be the one-shot for the romantic story I'm writing. It sucks; I was hoping to make it as short as possible, but it turns out I'll need another chapter to wrap it up. So please wait for it! And Happy Early Independence Day! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	2. Part Two

July 3, 2007 to July 4, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Thanks to the source of Tomoka, the Regulars find out that Ryuzaki Sakuno always went alone to the fireworks on July 4th. The Seigaku Regulars devise an unknown plan so that Echizen Ryoma must take a stand and spend _his_ July 4th with _her_. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

-----------_  
Part Two_  
-----------

* * *

Early next morning, Echizen Ryoma woke up as a certain _somebody_ was dancing and yelling around cheerfully downstairs. He had a headache and changed, showering before eating his breakfast.

Sitting down on the table, he noticed something different: his breakfast was JAPANESE FOOD, not WESTERN FOOD. Inside him, he sighed with happiness and began to gobble it down. As he stuffed the rice in his mouth, Echizen asked his cousin why there was a Japanese breakfast today.

Nanako replied cheerfully as she checked on the miso soup, "Oh, Obaa-san found out about your date with Sakuno-chan on July 4th from Ojii-san, who found out when you left that ticket on your desk." She giggled for a moment before returning to the cooking.

Ryoma gave a glare at his baka oyaji, who was reading a newspaper (technically, a magazine). Finishing the crumbs of his last Japanese breakfast in the entire year, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

As he walked to school, he thought to himself:

_Himself: Why did I ask Ryuzaki out on a date on July Fourth? I have better things to do._

_Good: Because when you saw her innocent face, you couldn't help but to let her in._

_Bad: You Good Conscious, you're trying to corrupt this guy! He only needs tennis in his life, and nothing more. No lovey-dovey stuff – very annoying stuff Ryoma._

_Himself: She's only a puppy who follows me around, that's all._

_Good: But if you are able to grasp her heart, then you'll have the best life ever!_

_Bad: Lies, lies…you want to know what love is? Huh? Huh?_

_Himself: Um…_

_Bad: Exactly! You are perfectly fine the way you are! You don't need this love stuff to complicate your life – it'll block out your tennis life! And would you do THAT? I don't think so!_

_Good (eyes shimmering): But love is exquisite! Love is all about a romantic mood, a fine delicacy, being together with the one you li – no, love! It's a beautiful sight, a pretty gift, something to be received and happy about, something that –_

_BACK-HAND SLAP!_

_(Good flattens to a piece of paper and flutters down to the ground)_

_Bad (eyes burning): Love, shmove. Who needs those kinds of things? Right now Ryoma, (patting him on the shoulder), all you need to focus on is tennis, and breaking this promise off!_

_(Good reaches out his hand, shaking his head) Good: Don't do it, Ryoma-san! If you do, you'll break her heart, and nothing will ever be the same aga… (Good dies and disappears)_

_Bad: MWHAHAHHAHA! I HAVE REINED OVER ECHIZEN RYOMA NOW! SO LISTEN TO ALL MY COMM–_

_(Big boulder comes out of nowhere and rolls Bad Conscious flat)_

_Bad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Huh," shook Ryoma, as he rubbed his temple. He found himself facing a wall, with a plaque reading, "Seishun Gakuen Academy". "Oh," he said with a tint of surprise, "I'm here."

He proceeded to the tennis courts and found that the regulars were bunched up in a group. He could hear them laughing their heads off real loudly, which annoyed him. So the freshman dug through his tennis bag and performed a Twist Serve.

The tennis ball sped through the crowd and hit Momoshiro in the forehead. The orb came to a sudden drop and rolled to the second year's feet. A vein pop grew in his head, and his eyes wandered to find a first year tugging down his white cap and walking away.

"ECHIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momo jumped on him and began strangling him with a headlock.

"Momo-senpai," choked Ryoma, grabbing on to his arm and trying his hardest to pull away.

"Nya, Momo, let him go!" laughed Kikumaru Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai, demo!" protested the powerhouse, releasing Echizen as he breathed heavily, clinging on to his throat.

"Saa, Momo, we've got better things to do. More planning to be done, so let's get going," said the prodigy, Fuji Syuusuke. He gave a sadistic grin at Ryoma before turning his head back to the group.

At the freshman had left the group, the buchou came striding in. His glasses flashed in the sunlight before he spoke, "Everyone here, fifty laps!"

* * *

After the freshmen of the tennis club cleaned up and parted their separate ways back home, Ryoma gave a thought about what his senpai-tachi were doing, and why they left so abruptly right after practice. _They would usually stay behind a little longer…_

Making a right turn at the intersection, a green bush which stood out from the rest rustled. Echizen's attention focused there, as his eyes wandered to observe that odd thing. He shook his head and moved on. The bush rustled again, and a sigh could be heard.

BUZZ…"Viper to Porcupine, Viper to Porcupine, over…fshhhhhhh," hissed Kaidoh Kaoru, who held the walky-talky close to his mouth.

"Porcupine to Viper, Porcupine to Viper, AND DON'T CALL ME PORCUPINE, DAMN IT! Over," was the response, as Kaidoh drew the device away from his as far as possible.

"Viper to Porcupine, Viper to Porcupine, the victim is coming your way, fssshhh, I repeat, the victim is coming your way, over…fshhhh," replied the second year, as he turned off the gadget and stuffed it in his pocket. He broke out of the bush and ran off.

"Excellent…Ii Data," mumbled the Data Man, Inui Sadaharu. He scribbled down some notes in his secretive notebook before scurrying after Echizen.

As the rookie player walked down the road, he noticed that the trees were…er, trees, I guess. They looked like trees, and they didn't look like trees. It seemed a little…odd. So he went over and began poking the trees, realizing that they were the usual bark and trunk.

Walking away, he stepped on something rubbery and soft, yet hard. Echizen observed it closely, and stepped on it again. He kept on trampling that thing until he was satisfied. Smirking, Ryoma said aloud, "Mada mada dane," before leaving the trees alone.

Appearing behind the real trees, two men watched the boy wander off deeper into the street. One of them buzzed their device and spoke, "Acrobatic to Data Man, Acrobatic to Data Man, over." The other one was dancing around on one foot.

"Data Man to Acrobatic, has the victim gone by already? Data Man to Acrobatic, over," noised the machine.

"Nya, yea! And Acrobatic to Data Man, over."

"Eiji-senpai! How can you be talking with Inui-senpai when your partner here has a throbbing foot!" complained Momo.

"Nya, hoi hoi!" started Eiji, flipping before returning to his standing position, "We've got to observe Ochibi! Now hurry up and let's get to his house before he does!" The acrobatic began to run into a dark alley.

"Eiji-senpai, matte!" wailed the second year, as he held on to his foot and hopped into the dark alley along with him, tripping on a rock before crawling into the place.

Out from the wall appeared Inui with his notebook. He grinned and murmured, "Ii Data," before moving on to his next destination, talking into the walky-talky as he went.

The boy yawned and stretched his arms in the air. He silently continued on walking and made a turn at another corner. _Almost home, and then I can let out all my frustration about this July Fourth thing and the senpai-tachi on baka oyaji._

Echizen began humming to himself as he paced and strolled slowly. His eyes were closed and he could feel the gentle breeze blowing into his face. His ears heard the sound of rustling leaves in the trees, the birds bidding each other adieu, and squeaking poles.

Squeaking poles?

His head jerked one way and another, glimpsing of the sight of a moving electric pole. But none were found, so he sighed in relief and continued on ambling.

However, Ryoma didn't notice a certain pole that was shaking all over. The fuka-buchou, Oishi Shuichiro, was trembling just by grasping on to the diameter of the stick.

"I wondered why I even agreed to suspect Echizen from the pole. It's dangerous, someone could get hurt! And what if this pole falls down and hits somebody! That's even more dangerous!" he scolded to himself, suggesting many 'what ifs'.

"Echizen humming to himself when he walks, precious Ii Data," murmured Inui, as he scribbled his notes into the book.

"INUI!" yelled Oishi, "Don't startle me like that! You could scare someone, you know! And…OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!"

Oishi sweat-dropped as he gaped at Inui's position.

"What's wrong, Oishi? Ahh," the Data Man said, "You must be surprised at my current stance. Well," he began his analysis, "I wouldn't be too surprised. It was an 89 percent that you would be afraid and worrying your head off when I'm like this."

The sneakers' shoelaces that Inui wore were hanging, tied to the electric pole. However, because of his heavy, strong body structure, the shoelaces were hanging on by a thread or two.

"Ah, but don't worry," reassured Inui, "Although my shoelaces are hanging by a thread or two, I'll last about three minutes and eighteen seconds more. And also the percent chance of me falling before my P-P-P-P-R-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-D-D-D-I-C-C-C-C-T-T-E-D-D-D-D T-T-T-T-T-OUCH!-I-I-I-M-M-M-E I-I-I-I-S-S-S A-A-A-B-B-B-B-B-B-O-U-U-U-U-T-T-T-T-T-T S-S-S-I-X-X-X-X-X-X-T-T-Y-Y-Y-GAKKKKK!-Y-Y S-S-S-S-S-S-E-E-E-E-V-V-E-E-E-E-N-N-N-N P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-E-E-E-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-C-C-C-C-E-N-N-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-AAAAAAH!." Sadaharu sighed in relief as he used his left hand to wipe of some sweat and black marks off his glasses.

"Daijoubuka, Inui? You're stuttering quite the bit," asked the motherly hen.

Steam burned off from his head, and Oishi traced closely. "I'm fine, Oishi. It's just that because I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I A-A-M-M-M-M-M-M C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-O-N-N-N-N-N-E-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-T-T-T-T-T-T-E-E-E-E-E-D-D-D-D-D T-T-T-T-T-T-O-O-O-O-O the pole without any rubber, the electrical S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-H-H-H-H-H-H-O-O-O-C-C-C-C-K-W-W-W-W-W-W-A-A-V-E-S-S-S-S-S-S burn me each tim-E-E-E-E-E-E S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-O-O-O-O-O-M-M-M-E-E-O-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-E-E-E-E U-U-U-S-S-S-S-S-E-E-E-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S T-T-T-T-T-T-T-H-H-H-H-H-E phone EKEKEK!"

His entire body was covered with soot and black marks so much that you could barely recognize him. Inui gave a cheesy grin to Oishi before writing down some notes.

"IDDDDSSSSSOOOOOHHHHHHEEEEEDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOIIIIITTTTTTEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOORRRRRRRRRBBBIIIIINNGGGGGGSOOOOOCKKKKDDDDDIIIIIILLLLLLLIIIIICCCCKKKKKKIIIIICCCCIIIIITTTEEEEEEEEE…"

The Data Man's body continued to fidget and twitch around as the shoelace threads began to loosen more. Oishi, seeing this, gulped and swallowed before taking a deep breath. He reached out his hand and said, "Inui! Grab hold of my hand!"

Inui stretched his arm out, but their fingers simply skimmed each other. Oishi extended his hand, and at last grabbed his hand. However, the phone lines had to come at the wrong time.

"AKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" screamed Oishi as his body shook in midair and shuddered all around. After a while, the waves had stopped coming and he fainted, loosening his grip with Inui and falling downwards.

"Oishi!" exclaimed Inui in surprise, trying to reach out his hand. But the extra force against gravity snapped the shoelace thread, and he went tumbling down into the ground as well.

SPLAT!

"Hn?" turned around Ryoma in confusion, looking behind him to see black steam rising from the street he had previously turned a corner from. Echizen tugged down his cap and shoved his hands into his pocket, walking back home.

"Ii Data," uttered the roasted and burnt Inui, as he tried to speak into his device, but fainted.

* * *

"Where are Inui-senpai and Oishi-senpai?" asked Kaidoh wonderingly, hissing afterwards.

"Be patient, baka mamushi," retorted the powerhouse, Momoshiro.

"Urasai!"

"You wanna fight?"

The two second years bashed their heads and glared at each other menacingly. The rest sighed and waited for their arrival.

"Where could they be, nya? OISHI!" Kikumaru yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

A zap came from the machine.

"Ah! It must be Inui-senpai!" cheered Momoshiro, turning his head away from the fight.

"Ii Data," mumbled the speaker.

"Saa, I wonder what that means," the tensai said to himself, smiling.

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Independence Day! This is part two out of three, so the third one will be out by night time (for me that is). So please be patient, thank you! And to answer someone's question about why Japan is celebrating Independence Day, it's because I'm crazy. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	3. Part Three

July 3, 2007 to July 4, 2007 (REFORMATTED May 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Thanks to the source of Tomoka, the Regulars find out that Ryuzaki Sakuno always went alone to the fireworks on July 4th. The Seigaku Regulars devise an unknown plan so that Echizen Ryoma must take a stand and spend _his_ July 4th with _her_. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

---------------_  
Night Three_  
---------------

* * *

Echizen Ryoma finally got back to his house, sighing at the weirdest incidents. _I know Momo-senpai was one of those pathetic trees, but did they come to spy on me or something?_ thought the boy. He unlocked the door to find one of the worst surprises in his entire life.

His senpai-tachi had their heads lowered with their arms forward and their hands drooping. A dangerous aura was sensed by the rookie, and he turned to run to the temple when four pair of arms caught Echizen and carried him off into the empty house.

* * *

"Hoi hoi! Ochibi, tonight's the day you take Sakuno-chan out to the Fireworks Festival!" cheered the hyper-active-red-head, as he danced around him and pinned him to a headlock.

Echizen grumbled for a moment before choking out, "Kikumaru-senpai, you're choking me."

"Because it's your special day," began Momo, "All your senpai-tachi will help you prepare for tonight!"

Ryoma, being released from the headlock and gasping for air, murmured, "Didn't you do that yesterday?"

A strange man came out of the darkness and softly spoke, "No, that was a rehearsal."

"Inui, don't force yourself to speak."

"You too, Oishi."

The rest of the regulars chuckled and laughed at the sight of Inui and Oishi. Inui was wrapped with countless of bandages on his entire body, his appearance resembling a mummy's. Oishi, on the other hand, was smothered in thick layers of cream and medicinal ointment to treat the burns and shocks.

"Don't you dare run away, Echizen," smiled Fuji. An odd feeling crept around the freshman's back.

"Fshhhhhhhhhhh," hissed Kaidoh.

* * *

"Ahh, Sakuno-chan! You look so beautiful!" squealed Osakada Tomoka as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"T-tomo-chan!" Ryuzaki Sakuno choked as she slightly blushed to her compliment.

True to Tomoka's word, Sakuno was beautiful, or rather cute. She wore a purple yukata and a pink frilly bow tie was attached around her skinny waist. Osakada had done her hair perfectly – a ponytail was done up midway to her head and held together with a small pink shawl, as for the rest of the hair; it was glittered and it sparkled in the light, for two thirds of the remaining hair were laid behind her shoulder, one third of it were laid in front. Her eyes had a little kink to it with some mascara, and Ryuzaki's lips had a red color to them.

Tomoka cried out a tear or two and exclaimed, "You truly are a beauty, Sakuno!" Her timid friend blushed and quietly thanked her for the comment.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan," thanked Sakuno, looking at her feet.

"Don't look at your feet like that!" ordered Osakada in a strict voice, and immediately Ryuzaki straightened her back.

"Shoulders back and low, chest up, suck in your stomach…" lectured on the loudmouth.

"Tomo-chan!" piped Ryuzaki.

"Ok, ok," laughed her friend, slapping the sylph on the back. Then both of them cracked up and started laughing together.

* * *

"Akkk! Momo-senpai, what are you doing with my hair!" yelled Echizen as Momoshiro began pulling his hair upwards.

"Oh nothing," cackled Momo evilly, "Just some hair spray and you'll have the best hairdo to impress Sakuno-chan!" He shook the bottle and was ready to press down on the button when Eiji butted in.

"Nya, no Momo! Ochibi doesn't need a spiky hair day! He should have some curls to it or some ringlets, like a doll!" the acrobatic imagined and smiled as he suggested his idea. Ryoma's eyes widened and he quickly slipped away as the two regulars fought over the bottle.

It was just then he found Fuji and Kawamaru digging through his closet. The freshman immediately separated them from his privacy storage place and breathed heavily, "What the heck are you two doing, senpais?"

Fuji gave a smile and answered his question, "Just looking something suitable for your date with Sakuno-chan, neh, Taka-san?"

Kawamura would only scratch his head and mumble, trying to find the right words to answer Fuji's question. Digging into Ryoma's tennis bag and handing over one of his red rackets to Taka-san, Kawamaru reluctantly grabbed it and began shouting off random things:

"BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ECHIZEN, YOU MUST LOOK GOOD FOR RYUZAKI-SANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

"WHICH IS THE REASON WHY FUJI AND I ARE DIGGING THROUGH YOUR CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"TO FIND THE BEST AND SUITABLE ATTIRE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"THE BEST THING TO WEAR IS A YUKATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"SO YOU BETTER SHOW US IT, OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA – huh? Was I saying something?" asked the sushi-chef-to-be in a surprised tone.

Fuji chuckled and said, "You were just a teensy-weensy too loud, Taka-san. The neighbors are complaining."

"Ah, gomen!" apologized Takashi as he bowed down.

"So," spoke the sadist in a serious tone, his blue eyes glimmering in the light, "Where is your yukata?"

Ryoma sighed and dug through his closet. He threw his yukata onto his bed, and the two third years observed the clothing closely.

"It seems pretty dusty," inspected Kawamaru.

"Hai, Taka-san. We may have to iron it again too," observed Fuji.

"That yukata is probably two point three centimeters shorter than the usual length. We may need to mend it," sounded a voice from behind the two.

"Saa, Inui, don't scare us like that," responded the tensai, smiling.

"But if we have to sew on another layer, who's going to do it?" asked Kawamaru in a low voice.

It was just then the door barged open, revealing a bandana guy and an egg-head guy. Kaidoh Kaoru held a pair of sandals in his hand.

"We found a pair of sandals to go with the yukata, fshhhhhhh," said the Viper, hissing.

"How is everything going, Echizen?" questioned Oishi, who had a struggling smile on his face. He turned to face his doubles partner and the bawling second year, "Momo! Eiji! Stop fighting over the hair spray! It has intoxicates in it!" Then the motherly hen saw the clothing lying on the bed and praised it, "Such a pretty thing! But are you sure it will fit Echizen? It may be smaller than last year."

Fuji sighed and replied, "Inui says it's two point three smaller than last year. We need someone to fix it." Everyone, overhearing the problem of the yukata, stared wide-eyed at Oishi.

"Why is everyone staring at me? I don't know how to sew! I'm a guy!" Everyone's eyes glared at him harder than ever.

"All right, all right, I'll do it," mumbled Oishi as he plopped down on the bed whilst Kaidoh sped out the door to get a sewing kit. He returned with a box full of sewing things from Echizen's mother.

Oishi gaped at the thread, needles, and other necessities of a sewing kit. His hands trembled as he reached forth to obtain the extra cloth pieces (in various colors), some thread, a needle, and the tiny pair of scissors.

Everyone else were staring at Oishi's movements. He fumbled around with the box of things, looking for the right tools. Kaidoh hissed while Eiji bit his fingernails. Fuji had on a serious expression, and Inui was observing Oishi. Kawamaru gripped the racket tightly, not saying a word, as Momoshiro's forehead began to form sweat beads. Echizen simply coughed and turned away, wandering off. And Tezuka…he's not here, to be exact.

Once the needle was threaded onto the eye of it, and the knots were tied perfectly and tight, the mother's hands aligned the cloth straight to the end of the yukata, and once the stick poked through the clothing, a beauty was born!

Oishi's hands were moving like a soft tidal wave, smoothly wading and flowing. His eyes were closed as his fingers did all the work, and the dull white cloth had suddenly bloomed into a delicate, fine piece of art. The thread connected the life force of the yukata, and slowly, three dimensional objects came to life. The figures on the garment danced around and were given life to. It was such a beautiful sight; Momo was weeping whilst Eiji was bawling and crying on the second-year's shoulder.

As the final knot was tied to the end, the bright light dissimilated and disappeared all together. Oishi opened his eyes to find everyone gaping at him.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Oishi asked sternly. The regulars chuckled and laughed, covering their mouths and holding onto their stomachs.

"I was only trying to sew the yukata for Echizen!"

A few minutes (or rather hours) later, Echizen was fully prepared. Inui took out his notebook and a pen, and began to read off the checklist.

"Hair!"

"CHECK!"

"Yukata!"

"CHECK!"

"Sandals!"

"CHECK!"

"Makeup!"

"Err, Inui-senpai, does Echizen really need makeup?"

"I'll take that as a no then…ticket!"

"CHECK!"

"Wallet!"

"Inui-senpai, I don't need a wallet."

"What about Sakuno-chan? You're not gonna let her treat you, are you?"

"Fine. I'll go get it." He trampled up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later, looking messed up.

"OCHIBI! What have you done?!" cried Eiji in despair. He tried his best to fix his hair, but it turned out to be the worst ever.

"We've got no time, Eiji-senpai. Echizen needs to be at Sakuno-chan's place in 5 minutes!"

"Crap! Fssshhhh, how's Echizen going to get there in five minutes?!"

"Either Echizen can run in his sandals or make an excuse for being late."

"I'll call my dad! He can drop you off a ride."

"There's no time for calling a ride, Taka-san."

"Saa, I have a motorcycle outside. Echizen can ride behind me while I drive."

"Fuji, have you even ridden that motorcycle before?"

"No, Nee-san left it here and said I had to drive it home."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, FUJI-SENPAI! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE!"

"There's not time to waste, fssshhhh, we have to go NOW."

"Kaidoh's right. There's no time to waste!"

Echizen plopped in the seat behind Fuji, who had a helmet on and some whacking motorcycle gear.

"Echizen, be careful. And good luck on your date!"

"Hn. Arigatou, Oishi-senpai for the yukata."

"Saa, Echizen. Hold on tight," warned Fuji.

"Nya, I have a bad feeling about this!"

The engine of the motorcycle began to stir.

"Fuji-senpai! Be careful not to hit any –"

WHAM! The motorcycle had a huge dent from the collision of the tree, and Fuji turned back to wave, smiling. Everyone else simply stared, gaping at him. Then the pair drove off into the street.

"– trees," finished Momo, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"MEOWR!"

"Ryoma-kun is coming any moment. Ryoma-kun is coming any moment," mumbled Sakuno. Then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She ran to the door and opened it to find a dazzling creature in front of her.

Ryoma, dressed in a black yukata with white outlined figures on them, surprised Sakuno. She never expected the Prince of Tennis to wear something as fancy as this.

"Saa, Echizen, I'll be leaving now," said Fuji, smiling and waving to Echizen.

"Hn."

"Ah, Fuji-senpai ! Arigatou-gozaimasu for driving Ryoma-kun here!"

"Domo," welcomed the tensai, smiling as he waved before driving down into the street (more likely a wall or a pole).

For a moment, the atmosphere was really heavy. Then Sakuno, breaking the silence, squeaked, "Shall we go then, Ryoma-kun?"

He nodded and secretly, without her knowing, took her hand and clasped it into his.

* * *

The festival was a very crowded place. There were different stalls full of food, games, contests, and prizes. Ryoma stared wide-eyed in disbelief that the festival would be so crowded, anything could happen.

It so happens that three odd and suspicious figures were tracking down the young couple. Strangely dressed in big cloaks and jackets, with sunglasses and hats, they squabbled down the road, hiding behind trees, bushes, and stalls from time to time.

"Eiji-senpai, this mustache is itchy. I think I'm going to sneeze," protested Momoshiro, who was dressed as an ojii-san with heavy clothing.

"Baka, urasai. We have no time to listen to your complaints. Fsshhhh," hissed back Kaidoh in a low voice.

As the two fought in whispers, Eiji interrupted them, "Nya! Ochibi is going somewhere with Sakuno-chan! Hurry and follow!"

"Ryoma-kun, thank you for the candy," thanked Sakuno, smiling brightly.

"Hn," coldly responded Echizen, looking away from her.

She sighed and looked down, slightly pouting. Then an idea came to her head, and she quickly grasped Ryoma's hand. "Ryoma-kun, I want to show you something, come on!" She dragged him through the crowd, never letting go.

_Ahhh, her hand is so soft…WAIT! What am I doing here in the first place anyway with Ryuzaki?! Damn it…stupid hormones…_

"Here we are, Ryoma-kun!" exclaimed Ryoma, as she released her hand from his.

She had brought the two of them to a pacifying pond, where lily pads floated on the surface of the water. Petals of the Sakura Trees loosened from the limbs and flowers and began to flutter down to the smooth façade of the water. Stalks of plants grew tall and hovered over the water and the wooden dock. The shining light of the moon brightened the place slightly, but it was still pretty dark.

"Do you like it Ryoma-kun?" asked Sakuno.

No response.

She sighed and continued on, "I used to come here every Fireworks Festival when Okaa-san and Otou-san took me here. Then my parents told me that when the fireflies come out, and if you make a wish every day for an entire year, your wish would come true. At first, because I was young, I didn't understand. But after they died, I realized what they meant, and came here everyday to pray upon my same wish." Sakuno smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Although I've been doing it for more than three years, and yet my wish still hasn't come true, I'm always very happy to see the fireflies come out. It's a very special place and thing for me." A sudden blur arose from behind and glows of green lights were everywhere.

"The fireflies!" she exclaimed as she cupped one of them into her hands.

Ryoma looked around him and his eyes wandered off to find the girl holding a firefly in her hands. She noticed that timid, gentle smile that she wore all the time, but he suspected in depth that her eyes were full of sadness.

He approached her and bluntly said, "Gomen."

"Huh?" wonderingly asked the girl, releasing the bug out from her hands.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and ignoring you all the time. All this time you've followed me around like a puppy and I haven't noticed you one bit."

"Iie, Ryoma-kun! You don't have to worry about things like that!" She began to blush and she looked down at her feet. Sakuno could hear the footsteps of the Echizen walking towards her.

It was just then, at that moment, when she turned around to face him, she could feel his lips pressed upon hers. His arms were wrapped around her small waist, and he passionately kissed her.

Ryuzaki Sakuno could not believe her eyes. But being very joyful inside, she flung her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him back. The two were locked in an embrace for quite a while before they separated, gasping for air.

"How'd you like that? Want some more?" asked Ryoma, smirking.

"Ryoma-kun!" whined the little girl. He simply laughed and said, "Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

She plastered on a whiny face, but her eyes revealed true happiness. The two of them locked into an embrace and watched the fireflies hover around them.

For the first time, her wish came true after many years.

She wouldn't be alone anymore, because she now had someone by her side, watching the fireworks with her as they sparked and glittered in the sky, revealing its true colors.

---------_  
Owari_  
---------

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Independence Day! THIS IS THE CRAPPIEST ROMANTIC STORY I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR! I REALLY SUCK AT ROMANTIC MOODS, OK PEOPLE? Thank you for your cooperation and time in reading this. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


	4. Author

**Author's Note for **_**Independent Love**_

I have received many reviews from this completed story. I thank you all for your time into doing this, and therefore, I have some things to say.

Most of my reviews were praises and compliments, which I am very glad to receive. However, some of the readers did not enjoy it, and I accept that gratefully. They prove that some parts of my story are wrong and are not religious, which hurts many feelings of some.

I have learned to not be so quick with what I write (I was trying to stay on schedule), and that is why I did not see the biggest mistake of this writing piece – the holiday. So stupid of me indeed, that's why I wrote on the Author's Note at the end of Night Two that to answer someone's question regarding Independence Day, that I was stupid. Guess that doesn't answer everyone's question. -.-

But if I do ever come across another celebrated holiday that is not of the Japanese culture, I hope to not write about (it gets very tempting though). That will be very hard to do though, since I like to write a lot. I don't pay attention to the holes in my writing, mainly grammar and the plot. Indeed, I am a very stupid writer.

This story was a complete failure (thanks to one who pointed out the holes for me in the review), and I will keep it up for now. However, if this story does not suit most of my readers, I will take it down to respect the wonderful holiday, Independence Day only celebrated for the United States' Freedom.

I thank you all for your time into giving your thoughts, comments, praises, flames, feedback, improvements, and suggestions into this story. Your efforts into contributing have made me think about writing in a much more different perspective now. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing it, I truly am grateful for that.

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
